Appendix:Pokémon Emerald Walkthrough/Part 4
Route 110 If you travel up the path a bit, you'll run into Professor Birch again. He notes that you and your Rival are going on separately. He then takes the time to register himself into your PokéNav before heading off again. Head a little forward and you'll be in a Double Battle. |} |} Head north and you'll find yourself in front of the mysterious Trick House. The details of the Trick House will be in a different section. You can go left to the east side of now. Route 103 (East) There are a few trainers in this area you can battle. |} |} If you use on the trees above the , you can battle two trainers in a Double Battle. |} |} You'll find a near them. If you follow the trees below the , you can find some Berries: 4 and 2 . Go left of the Berry soil to find a Head back down and to the left of the to battle a . |} There is a running near the water. Head back to . Route 110 Keep going left past the Trick House and into the grass. You'll find a and a to battle. |} Now is a good time to go back and heal. Be sure to save before heading up further because you'll meet up with Brendan/May again, who will battle you. May= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } }} |-| Brendan= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 1,200 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 110 pokemon=3}} } }} After defeating him/her, he/she will give you the . You can use this to search for hidden items on the ground. Up ahead you'll find two trainers facing each other, ready for another Double Battle. |} |} Keep going left and you'll be in another Double Battle. |} |} Near them is an . Head all the way up and you can battle a by the water. Head up and pick the 9 , then head up into Mauville City. Mauville City Head into the Pokémon Center to heal up. Head into the Poké Mart and purchase anything you may need. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Go to the house to the left of the Poké Mart and, if you have a in your Bag (if you don't, one can be purchased at Slateport City's Poké Mart), the woman here will trade you a for it. Now you can use this for the Game Corner. Head inside the house to the right of the Mart. The man here will give you . This will let you smash breakable rocks that are in the way. Next, you'll want to go to the house in the northeast corner. This is Rydel's Cycles. Rydel, the man inside, will give you a Bicycle. However, he gives you a choice between two Bikes: the —which lets you ride at high speeds but is somewhat harder to control; or the —which is easier to control but slower, and allows you to do bunny hops and wheelies on it. The choice is yours. You can come back and swap them at any time, free of charge. Head over to the Mauville Gym and you'll see Wally and his uncle standing near it. Wally talks to you and battles you. |} He decides he's not quite strong enough for the Gym and they leave back for Verdanturf Town, with his uncle personally inviting you to visit them there, thanking you for helping Wally catch his . After they leave, Scott will show up and speak with you before heading left to . The guy next to the Gym will offer to teach one of your Pokémon the move . Before challenging the Gym, check out the Mauville Game Corner. Mauville Game Corner The leftmost woman sells coins at the following rates: | }} The two women on the right side behind the counter exchange coins for prizes. Left clerk= | }} | }} }} |-| Right clerk= | }} }} The girl to the left of these clerks will give you a Poké doll based on your Starter Pokémon. Feel free to play the slots or other games here, then head to the Gym. Mauville Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} After the battle, Wattson awards you the , which boosts your Pokémon's and enables the use of outside of battle. He also gives you , and registers himself in your PokéNav. A while after you leave the Gym, you receive a call from Wally. His uncle has just bought him a PokéNav, and he's excited that he can contact you anytime. Head back down to now that you have a Bike. You can take it across Seaside Cycling Road and battle all the trainers there. Route 110 Seaside Cycling Road |} |} |} After this, head left of Mauville City onto . Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Walkthrough